where home is (2p x reader)
by BlueKAnime
Summary: this is my first story so let me know how i did. this is a story of how the reader is entwined into nothing but trouble when the 2p characters sweep her from her feet and fight over something she doesn't even understand. death is staring down her shoulder as she is taken away from everyone into the strange dreams she's been having. when will she go home, if she ever can or wants to


Where Home Is

Ever since day one of my life I always knew I was different from everyone else. Much different. Today felt like any other day but one thing seemed off. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was something big. Ignoring that, I continued walking down the icy sidewalk listening to the snow crunch under my feet and watching people walk down the busy streets. It looked like almost everyone else was with family, friends, or their significant other. Except me, all by myself. It had been like this for as long as I could remember. My parents were divorced and were never home to take care of me since the age of 8. I don't think they liked me much either, because when they did come home it was only for a few minutes and they always raided the cabinets for food and then left. Sure it kinda sucked, but it had its ups too. Like how I wasn't constantly being pushed around and I could move at my own pace. Not to mention that every week I received a letter hidden in the threshold of my door, and it was from a "secret admirer". These letters were probably the only thing in life that kept me going, but to my surprised they soon stopped coming after 5 years.

"Let's see here," I said to myself." If I am 19 now, and I started getting them at 12, then that means it's been 2 years since I last got one of those letters. Heh, I don't blame them for moving on."

As I walked up to the doors of my school I was, of course on time, getting weird glares and insults like I always had. People didn't understand me here. And it sure didn't feel like home or like I belonged. It never did.

Every day at lunch I came to an old abandoned spot behind the school so I could nibble on a little something to eat and listen to (fav. Song). That's when I noticed what was off that day. I saw a tall man around my age with dark reddish brown hair adorned by sunglasses and a bomber jacket on, and he was across the street staring at me. Just staring, not moving a muscle. So I bent down and picked up my phone and a pebble. I took a picture of him then threw the pebble at him, seeing if he would move. As the pebble flew across the street and hit his foot, he look up to where I was standing, and started walking towards me. And that's my cue to start running. I picked up my mp3 player, left my lunch and ran to the corridor doors. I didn't bother looking back, cause I knew he wouldn't be able to jump that link fence and catch up to me. Lucky too, because the bell for 7th period just rang in the nick of time.

I managed to make it all of 7th period without thinking about that guy outside, but when I got to my last class, he was all I could think about. I don't know why I was so attached to the subject but no matter what I couldn't forget that creepy feeling he gave me and that seriously creepy glare. I swear he stared a hole through my head he was so focused. So for the next hour I had to focus listening to my teacher blab on and not about that guy.

Finally school was over so the first thing I did was run out onto the snowy streets looking for that mysterious boy. I still don't know why I was so interested in him. I took a good look around; no one sitting on the benches, no one leaning on the trees, and no one walking home yet. I guess I was just imagining things, so I decided to give up and head home. Even as I was walking home I couldn't shake the feeling he was important, and now it felt like someone was watching me. As if this day can't get any weirder. My (h/c) hair kept blowing in front of my face when I turned around so I wasn't sure if someone was following me or not considering I couldn't really see. After about 10 minutes of walking in the freezing winter with just a fleece I noticed something hanging on the street posts leading down my road. So hesitantly but kind of interested I walked up slowly only to see something I hadn't seen in a while. A letter with my name on it. I ripped open the letter and read it aloud. "For years now I have loved you. But I could never tell you who I am fearing you would run away." What is that supposed to mean? Looking around franticly for the person who left I noticed another something tied to a fire hydrant down the road. I ran over to it seeing it was another letter for me. Again ripping it open it said, "We used to be the best of friends until you left us all alone." And again with the words not making a single bit of sense to me. "BUT I NEVER HAD FRIENDS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I was seriously getting flustered with this whole thing. I shoved the letters in my back pocket and looked around for any other brightly coloured letters hanging around. Nothing. Zero. Zip. 'THAT'S IT!?' I thought to myself. What an annoying cliff hanger when I thought I was actually getting somewhere. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw something drop from a tree. I was at the point where I was agitated I didn't really care but curiosity really is a strong trait for me. So I slowly but surely made my way over to the tree. What I saw was a part of the puzzle now put back in its place.

Chapter 2 The Missing Pieces

I looked down to see a bomber jacket. Lying on the ground with the sleeves wrapped around itself, I looked up into the tree expecting to see that boy, and of course he wasn't there. I looked down at the jacket and decided to take it with me. After all, I only had a fleece with me. So I slipped on the jacket and a tiny box fell out of the right pocket. I was about to pick it up when all the sudden the box changed colours. It went from black to a bright red with swirls of pink. I drew back my hand because hey who wouldn't if they were about to pick up a possible nuclear box. So I pulled the sleeves of the leather bomber jacket over my frozen cold hands and picked up the box. I wasn't touching that box until I knew what exactly it was.

I slammed the door shut behind me, put the box on the counter and took off the jacket. I pulled up a stool from the table and sat staring at the little colour changing box. "I guess the box isn't nuclear… I've never seen a colour changing box before though. Oh well." I picked up the box and began to try to pull off the top. "It won't budge!" it was stuck that's for sure. As I was sitting there trying my hardest to open that tiny little box, I could've swore I heard someone laughing. Quickly I turned around flashing looked around the room looking for the owner of the mischievous laugh. 'Nothing, great now I've gone insane.' I thought to myself. Turning back to the counter I was going to continue trying to open the box but it was already open. Throwing my hands in the air signaling defeat I said, "ALRIGHTY THEN! I give up! You win I'm going to take a shower. See ya' later hallucinations!" with that I walked out of the room with my hands still up and went to grab some clothes and got in the shower. I know I was just really tired, because nothing could explain all these weird things that were happening.

*?'s POV*

I saw her walk off saying she "gives up" when she saw that I opened the box for her. I think it's hilarious she doesn't noticed the important details. She grew up with me how could she forget? I waited until I heard the shower turn on so I knew I wouldn't be seen. And there's my cue. I climbed down from the top of the cabinets and landed on the kitchen floor without making a single sound. The only sound I heard was someone singing the song (fav. Song) very VERY off key. I brushed my dark reddish brown hair out of my eyes, positioned my sunglasses back on my head and picked up my jacket. 'I hope she actually looks in the box 'and with that being said I laid a brightly coloured letter next to the box and walked out the door. I had to go meet my brother Matt and that crazy cupcake freak Oliver before they found out I came to this world in the first place. I don't think it's a big deal but if they found out they'd probably make me sleep in the garden they would be so mad.

I don't know how, but after I finished my shower I went back into kitchen and the jacket was gone, and replaced by a brightly coloured letter. But right now I couldn't care less about that, what I needed was sleep. So I walked down the long hallway and on the first door was my room. I climbed into my bed and pulled up my big, fluffy (f/c) comforter and drifted into my dreamland. It's bad enough that tomorrow I had school again I needed sleep after this day.

I was pulled out of sweet sleep by the blaring sound of my alarm. My (e/c) eyes fluttered open and I sat up slowly. I got up, made a small breakfast and went back to my room to get dressed for the day. I slung my bag over my shoulder and shoved my earphones and mp3 player into my pocket and went out the door. Snow was slowly falling in a flurry and black ice was slicking over the concrete making it kind of hard to walk on. On my way to school on this Friday was a complete drag. I couldn't get that letter and the box out of my mind. I was half way to school when I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned around and ran towards town, forgetting all about school. I was going to a corner store where I had made friends with the manager Hane. Hane was kind of like an uncle to me, which was weird but I didn't really care. I'd known him for years now and I frequently went to go talk to him whenever I was having problems too big for me to handle. Just as I got to the street the store was on I noticed something strange going on. There were police cars surrounding the Hane's store, lights flashing and an ambulance siren in the distance. Unaware of what was going on I shove through a tiny crowd trying to see if everyone was okay. Now I truly regret that. What I saw was unbelievable.

Chapter 3 For the Greater Good

What I saw was unbelievable. Broken window shards lay on the ground, blood splattered here and there. Buried in all the shards and blood was Hane. He was lying there motionless and pale. I didn't want to believe what I saw. The only person and last I could trust and go to was gone too. I gasped for air trying to figure out what was going on. Was it real or just a dream? Then on the little bit of glass still attached to the window frame was a letter. Brightly coloured and splatted, with red just hanging there. I stepped across the police tape, went around the glass and Hane, and ripped the letter off the window. Shakily I open it and it read, "I hope you're ready (y/n), because I'm coming to see you soon. –Allen" this isn't happening. I dropped the letter out of my frozen hands letting it fall to the ground.

"T-that's my name…" I said hardly getting air. I was pulled out of my shock with the touch of a hand on my shoulder. There I saw a police officer staring down at me.

"Ma'am I advise you to leave this area now." He said sternly "you can't be over here. And we don't want you getting sick."

"That's my name." I was barely able to choke that out.

The police officer looked at me worried and took the letter off the ground to read it over. Realizing this he pulled out his radio and continued to say, "Excuse me? This is your name?"

"I have to go now!" I ran as fast as I could away from the scene ripping right through the police tape running down the sidewalk. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran barely being able to keep steady on the slick ice. I got about two blocks away before I decided to take a break, sitting down leaning on a fire hydrant. Why was this happening? Why can't things go right just once? Then in the middle of my thoughts, a splitting headache began to set in. I need to get home, it isn't safe out here. So I stood up brushed off a little snow, and started running again. I didn't make it too far before a weird fog started to form. It wasn't too heavy but it hurt my head more than an axe would. I started feeling extremely dizzy and before I knew it, my body fell to the ground with a thud. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Barely managing to lift my head, I looked down at the searing painful spot only to see a bruise forming around a deep cut. Just as my vision started to get blurry, I saw two tall figures walking up to me. One with blonde hair, sunglasses, and a red flannel shirt on all while holding a hockey stick. The other had reddish brown hair, sunglasses adorned on his head, and a bomber jacket. This one was holding a baseball bat. Just as black dots filled my vision completely I heard a familiar voice say "let's go home, Matt."

Chapter 4 nothing happened at all

I wasn't sure what I was seeing but I think my eyes were closed. Still, I was seeing blue surroundings with pink dots and swirls here and there. When I opened my eyes the blue and pink colours fused together and faded out of my vision just as fast as they came. I was staring at a pink ceiling with a blue trim and cupcakes painted on the trim. The bright colours of the room made a fierce headache start, and the whole room was coloured like this, so it's going to be hard to focus on anything other than the searing pain in my head. I slowly sat up, and saw the huge bed with blue comforters I was resting in. I looked down and saw I was changed into a pink night gown with a blue seam that went down to my ankles. I moved the covers aside and hung my legs off the side of the bed. Surprisingly my (h/c) hair wasn't in a complete mess like it was when I usually wake up. Instead, it was neatly done back in a braid with a little hair on the sides.

"Looks like someone finally decided to wake up" I heard a thick British accent come from across the room. When I looked over to see who the voice belonged to, I saw a man sitting in a pink velvet chair with a book in his hands. He was maybe a few years older than me, had strawberry blonde hair, the brightest neon blue eyes too. He was wearing beige slacks, a pink shirt, with a purple vest and a blue bowtie. He stood and walked over to the bed side where I was sitting and said," my name's Oliver. Oliver Kirkland mi lady. And your name is (y/n), correct?"

I just stared at him trying to find the right words to say. That was a little too troubling to do so I simply shook my head yes.

"I see you're still feeling a bit down from when Allen and Matt went to fetch you last week. Well that's quite alright, poppet. You just wait here and I'll bring you something to eat. Sit tight." With that being said he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

'LAST WEEK!? And who's Allen and Matt?' I thought to myself trying to get out of bed. I was really too weak to even stand on my own two legs. I didn't want to just sit here though, I mean I'm in a strange place, and met a complete stranger who has apparently been taking care of me for a week or longer. Then I heard footsteps coming towards my room, it was probably that Oliver guy. So I sat up in the luxury bed and pulled up the covers as if I didn't try to get up and walk around. When the door opened the smell of baked goods instantly filled the room. My (e/c) eyes widened at the wonderful smell as Oliver approached me with a tray in his hands.

"you were late for tea quite a few times in the last few days so I brought some for you, hopefully it will make up for the other days." He said, setting down a pink tray with Earl Grey tea, and two cupcakes with pink and blue frosting. Of course so much pink and blue everywhere! When I looked at him I noticed his eyes were different. When I first saw him he had blue eyes, now he had blue eyes with small spots of pink swirling in them.

"Well? Go ahead and eat up, poppet! You must be starving!" Oliver said, waving his hands towards the cupcakes.

Hesitantly I picked up the blue one and took off the pink wrapper, setting it down on the pink tray. I saw Oliver beaming with happiness and had a smile that could put the Cheshire cat to shame. So I put the delicious smelling treat up to my mouth and took a bite out of the side. The flavour made it feel like my taste buds were having a rave party.

"I-it's delicious!" I said taking another bite of the amazing cupcake.

"That's simply marvelous! I'm glad you like it! I made it myself you know" he said continuing to smile that brilliant smile. I was going to say something but then the door to the room swung open and a tall figure stood in the door way with their hand on the door.

"OLIVER! ALLEN WON'T STOP DISSIN' OFF MY COUNTRY! LET ME PUMMEL HIM NOW WHY DON'T'CHA?!" said a man about my age. He was holding a beat up hockey stick and was wearing a pair of broken sunglasses. It was weird, he had a blonde strand of hair that curled away from his head and it was just sitting there moving with his motion.

"GET BACK HERE, MAPLE FREAK!" I heard another person say as they came running down the hallway smacking into the blonde standing in the doorway, making them fall to the pink fluffy carpet ground.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM YA' OLD GEZER. HES LYIN'!" said the other person with reddish brown hair who was getting up off the carpet smacking the blonde upside the head.

"EY! WATCH IT YOU AMERICAN IDIOT!" said the blonde one.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT TERM YOU CANADIAN HOCKEY PUCK!" said the other. As they continued to yell at each other, Oliver slowly stood up, looked back at you and said, "Excuse me one minute poppet. I have something to take care of." With the pink swirls in his eyes really showing now. All you heard was a gunshot before you ducked under your covers shielding your eyes from whatever may be seen.

"WHOA! Watch it old man!" you heard the blonde say.

"What the heck! You hit me but not Matt! That's screwed up man!" said the other. Wait, Matt? As in Allen and Matt? Slowly I looked out from under the covers seeing supposedly Allen holding his hand letting a bit of blood drip onto the carpet.

"now boys, why don't you step out while I get 'THIS' cleaned up let lady (y/n) finish eating her snacks without you two to bother her. Okay?" Oliver said, placing a smoking gun on a nearby pink dresser.

"pft. Whatever." Said Matt, the blonde one as he walked out of the room like nothing even happened.

"Hey get back here and wrap my hand maple freak." Said Allen, as he chased after Matt waving his bleeding hand in the air sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that poppet, you never know with those two. Why don't you finish up your snack while I clean this up?" Oliver too, was acting like nothing happened when he just shot someone in the hand. Then it occurred to me. Those two boys where the ones who brought me here. Allen was the one who was sending me all the letters. And a possible killer was taking care of me, AND I just ate one of the cupcakes that 'killer' baked himself. What was I getting myself into here?

Chapter 5 I belong where?

This whole world must be insane. Even though Oliver seems rather nice I still can't trust him very well. And I met another man named Francois. He is a tall-ish, has medium blonde hair, a scraggly beard and is always smoking. Really isn't much to talk about, but at least he isn't a killer. So far. When Oliver was busy cleaning the red splatter off the carpet, I was trying to keep that last cupcake from coming back up. And Allen was completely calm about being shot in the hand! Talk about tough.

"All done! Well poppet, I will lay out something for you to wear, oh... You didn't finish your cupcake?" Oliver said walking over to the edge of the bed and kneeling down so we were eye to eye. Wow, his eyes were so amazing the way they literally changed colours and the way the blue was just so… BRIGHT! It was cool but also extremely creepy when they started turning pink around the irises.

"That's quite alright! You should save up for dinner anyhow, I'm sure it will be fun! So why don't you go freshen up, I will fetch you something to wear and get the boys ready. Okay?"

"o-okay." I said trying to keep my voice steady. I couldn't tell if I should be afraid of him or not.

"Brilliant! The bathroom is over there!" he said pointing over to a door in the room I honestly never noticed before, he stood up and walked out the door. I got out of bed and walked over to the door slowly turning the knob. Marble counter tops, a huge mirror, step in shower and a nicely sized bathtub. Well I hadn't had a nice bath in a while, so why not? I walked over to the tub and to my surprise it was already filled to the brim with steaming water, perfect temperature. So I undressed and left my clothes outside the door, then slipped into the bath. 'A nice relaxing bath is just what I need right now', I thought to myself. I washed myself up, soaked a little bit, then got out. Quick and easy. I wrapped a blue robe around myself and dried my hair. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw the clothes I left on the ground were gone and a dress lying on the bed. I wasn't a dress person, not at all. But seeing as Oliver probably laid it out for me I had better put it on so he doesn't get mad. To my surprise, it was bright pink, with a neon blue hair ribbon, pink flats with blue trims, and of course a cupcake printed on the left corner of the silky dress. 'Well alright' I thought getting dressed into the outfit. It doesn't really look half bad actually. I was turning around in the mirror checking out how I looked when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it would be Oliver but I half expected the tall French man Francois to open the door and be standing in the doorway.

"Sit down." Francois said walking in and throwing a cigarette butt out into the hallway.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sit down. I'm doing your hair." He responded in his usual flat tone.

"Um okay." I awkwardly went to sit on the end of the bed wand Francois following, sitting right behind me. He reached over to the dresser and picked up a new blue brush and started brushing through my damp (h/c) hair. Then he continued to take two pieces of hair from the side and braiding them back, soon putting my hair up in a high ponytail. He took the long blue ribbon in his hands and tied it in my hair, finishing up by fluffing my hair up so it didn't look to flat. Next thing I knew was his hands going around my eyes, not allowing me to see a single thing.

"Get up a sec." he said flatly. So I got up and he lead me to somewhere in the room, probably the mirror. When he removed his hands I saw the beautiful style he had done.

"Wow! It's beautiful Francois! Thank you." I said turning around and hugging him. WHAT AM I DOING? Realizing what I just did, I quickly pushed away and apologized.

"I-I'm so sorry! I just-" I was stuttering worse than I would speaking to a crowd. But to my surprise, Francois wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"It's fine. By the way, I wouldn't eat to many of those cupcakes." He said, mostly whispering the last part. He parted the embrace and walked out of the room, lighting a cigarette and closing the door, leaving me standing in front of the mirror marveling at the beauty staring back at me.

Chapter 6 malicious dinner

I waited around the room, waiting about 45 minutes for someone to let me know dinner was done. I paced around, did some exercises, looked through the bookshelf. I was so bored! And I didn't have my phone, mp3 player anything like that. So finally once I heard someone coming toward the room I straightened my dress fixed the ribbon and sat down on the bed.

"dinner." Francois said, motioning to the hallway for me to follow him.

So I stood up and walked over to him leaving the room and into the longest hallway I've ever seen before. Velvet carpet all the way down the center, dim light, and grey-ish red walls. One thing was for sure, the room I was staying was a lot brighter than this. Francois started walking down the dim hallway so I quickly followed him.

"Do you know what was made for dinner? I'm kind of hungry actually." I asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"no." he replied plain and simple.

"oh." Well now things were even more awkward. Another eternity of hallway and awkwardness passes by, and I had some time to think for once since this whole thing started. Just random drabbles until I realized this scene was all too familiar. It felt like something in my memory wasn't really what I thought. Kind of like the real memories were replaced by something else, something was coming back to me. When I was growing up…

"We're here" Francois said poking me on the cheek getting my attention. When I looked up I saw a nicely set table, white table cloth, 5 plates set out and 2 agitated looking brothers sitting next to each other.

"Oh~! Look how simply adorable you are!" Oliver gushed as he walked over to me looking at the attire he had set out for me.

"Whoa... uh... I mean, you look OKAY I guess…" Allen said blushing slightly and averting his eyes.

"Oooohh. Looks like someone has a little girl crush." said Matt nudging Allen in the shoulder.

"WHA- 'EY SHUT UP MAPLE BOY!" he shot back, trying his best not to look so flustered. I couldn't help but laugh a little, but that wasn't the smartest thing to there.

"Hey! Somethin' funny? I-I'll slap that smile r-right off your face!" Allen said getting up, stomping into the kitchen blushing worse than you'd think anyone ever could. I felt bad for making him mad, but it was still kind of cute.

"Oh don't mind that silly boy, he simply doesn't know how to act around girls and be a gentleman about it no less." Said Oliver, pulling out a seat right between Allen and Matt. I sat down and immediately Matt tensed up, trying not to look at me. Oliver gave a friendly smile to Francois and sat down next to him, then looking back at us. Francois just rolled his eyes and burnt out a cigarette, putting it in an ash tray that was on the ground by his foot.

_Ding_!

"Oh! Dinner is done! Let me go and get it! Um Francois, will you come with me. We can let these two talk." Oliver said giving Matt a smug look.

"Um, you don't have to do that!" Matt stood up and made Francois sit back down escorting Oliver into the kitchen." I'll go help 'em instead. 'Kay? U-uh sit there." Matt then rushed into the kitchen to join Oliver and Allen, who had been in there a while now. Within minutes all three came out carrying our dinner, which happened to be (favourite food).you couldn't help but stare at it as they set it down along with the side dishes of (fav. Side dish) and (2nd fav. Side dish).

"Well someone looks hungry~" Oliver mocked as he sat down and gave you yet another smile beating the Cheshire's any day. Allen looked confused and embarrassed when he saw I would be sitting in between him and Matt.

~Allen's POV~

You're kidding right? She just so happened to sit RIGHT in between me and Matt. Still, maybe she doesn't remember everything else, of course that was years ago but really!? HAD TO SIT THERE.*internal screaming*

~reader's POV~

I could tell Allen was uncomfortable with me sitting by him, mostly because he wasn't eating when I was talking or looking in his direction. Also, when I reached for a serving of (side dish) he got all jumpy and fell out of his chair backwards. Matt was cracking up, Oliver was pretty embarrassed from Allen's behavior and Francois might of, possibly smiled. Just a little smile. So of course they rest of dinner was so awkward, it was kind of hard to eat. After dinner, I helped Oliver clean up, Allen and Matt went to their rooms (we could hear them freaking out, heaven knows why) and Francois went out to do whatever he was going to do. Oliver and I made small talk about his love of baking after he apologized for the way everyone was acting. Sure, it was really weird, creepy, different, and a little scary but I said I was "fine". After wiping down the counters with him, he said I could go back up to my room, or stay and talk. Either way, sounded boring. I just went up to my room though; I needed some rest after the crazy day, way too much stuff to take in all in one day. While I was walking down the hall, I noticed Allen's door was slightly open. I really couldn't help it, so I walked over to the door and peeked through the crack in the door. Allen was sitting on his bed, hugging a pillow, with his legs crisscross. Then, he did the weirdest thing. He started rolling around the bed franticly screaming into the pillow kicking his legs. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but it was possibly the strangest thing I have ever seen. When he stopped doing whatever he was doing, he sat up, and tossed the pillow aside then he just sighed and put his head in his hands. I wonder what was wrong, I mean, he was acting so different from when he was this morning when I first really met him. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tried to ask, so I lightly knocked on the door. I could hear him freak out and run around the room fixing his bed from rolling around on it.

"C-COME IN!" he said trying not to let his voice shake too much. I slowly opened the door and popped my head inside. He immediately started blushing and turned around, flopped down on the bed and gave a mumbled, "oh… uhm.. Hey (y/n)" from his face being buried in the bed.

"h-hey… I just wanted to check on you and Matt. You guys were acting… twitchy." I replied to him quietly, stepping across the threshold of his door.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'm fine." He sat up, still facing his back towards me.

"Okay. Well, goodnight then." This was getting awkward so I guess I should just leave.

"W-wait! I… uh..." Allen turned to face me a little bit mumbling out the last bit and I couldn't really understand him.

"What was that?" I asked him, stepping back inside his room.

"I want to tell you a story. Y-you know like a bedtime thing or w-whatever. Things Oliver used to tell us when we were growing up." He said looking back at me his face so red it almost looked like the shade of his hair.

"O-oh. Well okay then. So just… should I just… leave for now or..?" I asked him, this was weird. Really weird but I didn't want to make him mad or anything so I just went with it.

"Y-yeah. When you go to bed just tell Oliver to come get me or…something like that." Allen said sheepishly, looking away from me again.

"Alright. I will."

"Okay"

"Well talk to you later?"

"Yeah"

I quietly walked out of the room wanting to slap myself for making things once again completely awkward. I'm just a really awkward person. I did lie about going to check on Matt, but I might as well anyways. So I walked a few doors down, until I got to what looked like Matt's room because it had hockey sticks crossed over each other on the door. I knocked no response. So I knocked again, still silent. When I knocked the third time the door swung open and hit the wall so hard it chipped the paint.

"OH MY- WHAT!?" he looked really steamed, but calmed down once he saw it was me.

"Oh (y/n), it's you. Sorry. I thought it was Allen trying to pour out all his emotional problems on me again. He is such a wimp sometimes." Matt explained, he looked nervous, or was it guilt?

"Oh sorry. I um, came to say goodnight."

"Eh, your fine. Well goodnight." That's all he said before he brushed my bangs out of my face, kissed me on the forehead and shut the door. I stood there blushing like an idiot for like five minutes before snapping out of it and walking really fast to my room. What was that!? It was just…there. Straight up, kissed me on the forehead. Before I realized it, I passed up my room by like two rooms and had to hurry up and turn around before I got lost in thought and in the hallway. I quickly got into my room and saw a something to sleep in lying on the bed for me, a light pink silk shirt and fluffy light blue pajama pants. I picked up the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. I set my pretty dress outside the door, brushed out my hair, and got comfortable. Of course, as expected the previously worn clothes were taken, probably by Oliver to go be washed and all. I don't get it. Oliver is so nice and is such a gentleman, but he is also a psycho. He has taken care of me ever since I got here, but he is still a possibility of danger. Suddenly a knock on the door got me out of my own thoughts. The door creaked open and I saw Allen standing there in a white t-shirt and his torn jeans.

Chapter 6 was it ever true

~Allen's POV~

She was sitting in bed already, I guess waiting for either me or Cupcake Freak to come check on her.

"Can I come in?" I asked her, she gave a simple nod and sat up in her bed. "So like I said, I wanted to tell you a story. That's alright with you isn't it, doll face?" again, she just nodded, so I walked in and pulled up a pink chair to her bed and sat down. You'd think there could be enough pink in this stupid room already without Oliver wanting to add even more. (y/n) yawned and turned towards me, snuggling under the fluffy comforters and looked at me sleepily.

"Okay, well this story starts off with a family of 5 people only one girl in the entire family living in the 1800's. There were two brothers who were raised by a perky Englishman and a retired French artist. The family was living happily in a big house, in the middle of a tiny town. They were known and loved by everyone. Everything was perfect for them, but it can't be like that forever. One day, the Frenchman took the little girl out for a stroll on the town to buy her a new hair ribbon and see what it's like down where all the villagers lived. The little girl had bright (h/c) hair and wanted to decorate it with something so it wasn't so bland. They ended up buying a bright pink ribbon, and the Frenchman tied it in her hair then and there so she could show off her gleaming beauty." (Y/n) started looking really tired when she decided to lie down and close her eyes, I needed to start wrapping this up. "But, when they were headed up to the house again, the little girl became very tired, could hardly walk. So she was carried back to the house awaited by the Englishman and the two brothers about her age. This wasn't her real family, but she didn't have anyone else so they took her in, still they loved her like she was her family. She must've been really tired, 'cause she didn't even wake up to play with her two friends. They decided to put her in bed, considering she must be sick if she didn't want to play with the boys. The next morning, the Englishman went to wake up the girl, but she still wouldn't wake up. She was sickly pale lying in the bed draped in her favourite colour, pink and blue. Everyone was worried about her so they called a local doctor to check on her." I was trying really hard to keep my voice steady, but I think (y/n) was half asleep anyways. "The doctor said she fell into a comatose, and was on the brink of…well, death. Hearing this, the family was changed forever. They two brothers learned to be tougher and not to show their feelings. The Englishman adapted to baking the girls favourite treat, and the Frenchman became depressed and started smoking. This was the only method to cope for the family. Still to this day, they don't know what happened to their little girl… the end" by the time I finished the story, (y/n) was curled up, sleeping silently under the safety of her warm blankets. "The family loved her so much (y/n) and they want her to come back." That was all I said before kissing her on the check and leaving. When I shut the door and turned around I saw Matt, Oliver and Francois all standing there. Oliver was crying but still smiling that creepy smile of his, Matt was trying not to cry but he was starting to sniffle. Francois' face was turning red, still emotionless and he was smoking a cigarette.

"That family really does miss her don't they?" Oliver said pulling a hanky out of his pocket and wiping his face.

"W-whatever. I'm going to bed. G'night." Matt just that before running down the hall and into his room. I went into my room leaving Ollie and Francy Pants to say goodnight to themselves. I wasn't in the mood right now. Not after …

Chapter 7: dreams are made of these

~readers POV~

All I remember was seeing a pained look on Allen's face before I fell asleep, and I didn't hear much of his story really. Drifting off into sleep I awoke in a dream, seeing nothing but darkness around me, I was in a blue dress and a bright pink ribbon in my hair. I tried to call out but my voice just became lost in the darkness. Then I heard it. Strangely familiar voices called out to me I couldn't figure out where it was coming from though.

"_We missed you (y/n). Come; play with us again, why have reality and when you have dreams? Those monsters stole you from us didn't they? This world is yours, you see? Would you rather live with us, who care and love about you and were everything comes true, or stay in that false world … grab my hand. Come back to us, (y/n)" _

_Then out of nowhere a hand reached out in front of me. A delicate looking hand really, and a warm eviting feeling entered my soul and mind, so without thinking I took the mysterious persons hand and a flash of light overcame every bit of darkness around me. I opened my eyes to see a field all around me blowing in the wind. I stood up and looked around. Farther in front of me, I saw a pond of glittering and a tree providing a large area of shade right in front of it. I walked over to it and looked out at the pond; it was almost hypnotizing the way it glittered in the sun light. When I turned around still the same field of grass blowing in the crisp breeze. I sat down under the tree and closed my eyes just to think for a second and to enjoy the magical place I was in. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder snapping me back into reality. I looked up to see Hane and Francois standing there. Wait. Hane! He's alive! I quickly stood up and looked at the two, but something was off. I noticed that certain parts of their bodies seemed to shimmer a little bit, like it was an illusion. Then I remembered, this is a dream, I'm still sleeping soundly in my bed back at the psyco house._

_"(y/n) you're wrong. This isn't a dream a dream quite yet. You could stay here with everyone you love. Everything you could ever want is here with us. Right Francois?" then I also realized Francois looked different. He had lighter blonde hair, he wasn't smoking and he looked so much happier. _

_"Mon Cherri, I know this looks so out of the ordinary, but this is where you belong, right guys?" then all of the sudden Allen, Matt and Oliver stepped out and they looked different too. Allen and Matt had blonde-ish brown hair and were smiling, they weren't wearing tattered clothes or holding any sort of weapon, just standing happily. Oliver had darker blonde hair too, and he wasn't wearing his usual pink and blue. Instead he was wearing a green vest over a white long sleeve shirt. But the weird thing was is that they all had one eye that differed from their original eye colour. One of their eyes was bright neon blue while the other stayed the same. They were all smiling and talking to one another, and I noticed all of them had certain parts on their body that shimmered, this was really weird. Then I realized this was an illusion, not just because it was a dream, but because these weren't the people I thought I knew. Allen, Matt, Oliver, and Hane were all just holograms, and Francois was something he didn't seem to be. I looked closer and saw the unexplainable. Parts of his body that were shimmering turned black and was spread throughout his entire body. When he turned to look at me, half his face was black and one eye glowing white. When he said something to me, his voice sounded twisted and just wrong. This wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. He started walking towards me and saying things I couldn't understand. The closer he got, the more the dreamworld started to crumble away and turn back into the darkness. My vision was getting fuzzy and I was being pulled out of the world, all I could see was Francois holding his hand out and said one last thing before I plunged into darkness. "(y/n)" he called out my name before I woke up to see Matt above me shaking my shoulder._

_"JESUS YOU SCARED ME DON'T DO THAT (y/n)!" Matt said looking down at me worried and mad at the same time._

_"I-I'm sorry, I just… I was in this really weird dream and I couldn't wake up-?" Matt stopped me there and replied with, "Okay I don't want to hear it. Just get down stairs for breakfast soon." Then as usual he walked out of the room not saying anything else. Then I remembered, that story that Allen told me last night. That family's little girl was in a comatose, and there were two little brothers. Just when I thought I was getting somewhere I saw a strong glint of morning light coming through the window to my left, which I oddly never noticed before. A tall shadow passed by the window, which seemed unreal since the room I was in was on the second floor. I jumped out of bed and walked over to the window, whipping open the pink curtains. _

_"unbelievable." I said as I opened the window and saw a brightly coloured note on the outer side of the windowsill. I thought I solved the whole "note" thing when I got here, like maybe Allen or Oliver sent them or something and that Matt and Francois were writing them. I shut the window and sat down on the bed, opening the letter from this mystery person .On it there was a neatly written poem that read: _

_"The stars lean down and kiss you,_

_And I lie awake and miss you._

_But I will doze of safe and soundly_

_But I miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here."_

_I thought that probably the best one yet, well out of the ones I remember. I folded it up neatly and set it on the dresser next to the bed. As usual I found my clothes for the day sitting on a chair by the door. To my surprise it was a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a red button up flannel. Not what I was expecting considering what was set out for me to wear previously. I got dressed and felt so comfortable being in clothes in used to wearing again. I went in the bathroom, washed my face and braided my hair to the side with my bangs out. I felt so… me again it was hard to believe I wasn't home again. Right before I walked out the door, I looked back at the letter folded up on the dresser. But I went back to the dresser and put it in the front pocket of my shirt, and then I headed out to the kitchen to look for whoever might be in there. While I was walking down the hallway I heard no commotion going on, not from the rooms, not from up ahead or from behind. when I got to the end of the hall and walked down the steps, I saw no one and decided to look around a bit. Francois' car wasn't there, so he was out doing what he was doing. Allen's bike was gone too, so I suppose he was with Francois. I just saw Matt but I was surprised to find a letter on the counter saying he was out playing hockey with his team. Then I smelt the wonderful aroma of baked goods coming from the kitchen. Oliver was still here. I walked into the kitchen to see the blonde man taking a pan of freshly baked cupcakes out of the oven. _

_"Good morning Oliver." I said walking over to him and taking a whiff of the treats._

_"Hm? Oh! Good morning poppet! Did you sleep well?" he asked me beaming happily to see and gave me a hug._

_"Oh, uh good I guess. I had a bad dream but I'm fine otherwise." I was trying not to bring that up, fearing I would have to explain what happened in it. _

_"That's no good! Well if you want, you can help me frost these to get things off of your mind!" Oliver held out the tray of cupcakes. I smiled and picked up a container of frosting and replied "sure!"_

_So we spent the hour frosting and talking again about the dinner last night._

_"I thought you should know, I'm glad I got to meet you and your family Oliver." I said. Really I kind of was happy to meet this wacked out bunch, even though they had their bad moments. But I didn't get the reaction I thought I would get from Oliver. He just stopped doing what he was doing and looked down at his hands, giving a sad look at them. This was the first time I've ever seen him look like that._

_"Oliver, are.. you okay? Do you want to take a break or something?" I asked maybe that was it._

_"Oh… no in fine I just…what you said reminded me of someone." He said looking at me and giving a weak smile._

_"Oh I'm sorry. W-well I'm going to go get something really quick." I was trying to find an excuse to leave him be for a moment so he could pull himself together. _

_~Oliver's POV~_

_"It's not so bad being alone… right? Of course… I can't let (y/n) worry about me like that. It's not good for her." I reassured myself. "Besides, it's like she can help but wonder sometimes. It's not like that anyways." Suddenly a wave of anger washed over me and I could feel the pink in my eyes starting to come out. I had to control myself though! Not in front of (y/n) like that! It's bad enough to show her in not feeling well, no less this state of anger! Just close your eyes and deep breaths… like that ever worked for me at this point. I heard (y/n) coming back into the kitchen and my eyes snapped open the pink almost instantly disappearing. I tried to make it look like I was feeling better by greeting her with my usual smile._

_"Oh good! You're back to finish these cupcakes with me! Sorry I acted that way, I'd hate to make you worry like that." I said giving an apparent believable smile, because she bought it completely. _

_"I'm glad you're feeling better Oliver! Yeah, lets finish up these delicious looking cupcakes!" (y/n) replied with the same pretty smile._

_~reader's POV~_

_About an hour later me and Oliver finished up the treats, "taste tested" some, and then Oliver headed out to go buy more baking supplies like flour or something like that. So once he left, I sat down in the living room couch and started a book called "Mansion". It was the only one that seemed interesting. About two hours passed before Allen came home. He swung the door open and walked towards me, looking pretty mad. _

_"You're coming with me for a bit, doll face." Allen grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch, and somewhat forcefully pushed me out the door._

_"Where are we going?" I asked him as he walked over to his Harley starting the engine. "why do I have to go?"_

_"Because." He picked me up by the waist and set me down on the back of his bike getting on in front me. "Hold on to me unless you want to walk home with a few scratches." He looked back at me adjusting his sunglasses. _

_"O-okay." I wrapped my arms around his waist and he raced out of the driveway and out into the world leaving a trail of exhaust behind us. Being out of the house was weird since I first woke up in the house not knowing where I was, and then going out and still not knowing what state I was in, or what country._

_All I know is that it was still winter because the snow was falling and it was freezing with the wind hitting against me when all in wearing is a flannel and some jeans. Allen made a sharp right turn into an alley way almost making me fall off. He skidded to a stop and turned off his bike. He jumped off and held out a hand to help me down._

_"Follow me and stay quiet okay? Nod if you understand." Allen whispered in my ear. I nodded and he took my ran and started running farther into the alley way taking sharp turns, dodging garbage cans, and jumping over a few fences. We finally stopped near a dead end and peeked around the corner to see Matt and one other guy. We could hear them yelling but we couldn't make out what they were saying._

_"Stay here." Allen looked over his sunglasses and gave me a look really saying 'you don't want to wander around alone here'. So I nodded and he sprinted towards Matt and started telling him off I think. Then, after a bit of yelling, Allen looked at Matt, then at the other guy with them, then down the alley towards me. I couldn't tell, but I think he was starting get nervous or worried. Allen took Matt's hockey stick from him and started going towards the unknown guy Matt was yelling at. He was about to start pummeling him but Matt held him back and took his hockey stick from Allen trying to get him to calm down. More yelling and confusion until the unknown person had two of his friends come up behind Matt and Allen, and took them by surprise. They were pushed onto the ground and one wrong move could have their heads blown off. I was holding back tears and the urge to run in and help them, but then Allen stood up slowly with his hands above his head and he turned in my direction, looking straight at me. _

_"RUN (y/n)!" he yelled down the way, and started motioning to get out of there. Soon Matt and the three unknown men were all looking back at me before I took off running as fast as I could. I heard two cries of pain coming from where they all were but I had to keep going. I would have taken the bike, but Allen had the keys. I tried my best to remember which way to go through considering all the turns, twists and dead ends there where. When I finally reached an opening out to the street I collapsed on my hands and knees trying to catch my breath. It wasn't too long before I heard yelling coming from the alleyway and three pairs of feet chasing after me. I got up and ran in what I'm pretty sure was the wrong way back to the house. There was almost no one outside walking or driving, and whoever I did ask for help thought I was crazy. So I kept running until I found a small shop with a neon sign reading "open". I burst through the doors to find an empty shop, but a closer look, and I realized there were lights on in the back. I ran up to the counter and rang the bell that was sitting on it rapidly about 23 times before an old man walked out of the back office. He looked like a nice old guy, but the moment he saw me his eyes widened and he blocked himself with his arms._

_"P-please! Take anything you want! It's all free!" he said quivering behind the counter._

_"What? No no, I need help! Why are you acting like that?" I asked him walking a bit closer._

_"No! Please just leave!" the old man shouted and retreated back into his office._

_"I don't understand. I just need some-"I was cut off by a strong hand over my mouth and I was dragged back into someone's arms. An iron fist hit me in the stomach and I fell to my knees, my vision was going out and I saw three figures loom over me. _

_"We got her lets go home boys." Said the person in the middle, then everything went black._

_Chapter 8 Gone again_

_~Allen's POV~_

_I felt I sharp pain in my stomach and saw Matt fall to the ground, and I went right after him. Luciano was the person who did this to me. Who did this to Matt. And who we tried to protect (y/n) from for so long. Luciano and his other two gang members Kuro and Lutz were after (y/n) for some random reason, but we wouldn't let them have her. Now she was helpless against them, while me and Matt lie on the ground bleeding, practically begging for the vultures to come pick our bones. I looked down and saw that Luciano threw a dagger into my stomach with his mad knife throwing skills. That guy has some serious issues, and bad part is, Luciano never puts down his knives so (y/n) may or may not be in the worst of her times right now. But really I couldn't do anything about it accept wait and hope someone helps her, really only Oliver or Francois could help now. About five minutes passed before they pool of blood already reached up to my shoulder. Great. Someone is going to find us on the ground in the middle of an alley way looking like shriveled up balloons from blood loss and we lost the girl we worked towards getting back for about 14 years. _

_~Matt's POV~ _

_I could see Allen lying a few feet away from me bleeding more than the time I wacked him in the face with my hockey stick and broke his nose. Not saying I'm doing any better. Lutz and Kuro beat me 'bout half to death, and they broke my hockey stick, which was way over the line. But somehow, I managed to crawl a few feet and take Allen's phone out of his jacket._

_"D-don't go through m-my phone dude!" Allen said trying to grab it out of my hand._

_"I'm not jeez, I'm goin' to call Francois over here 'cause I'm not about to sit here and let Luciano and his gang get away with this crap." I said dialing the one number I knew by heart. It rang a few times before he picked up._

_"What." Francois said grimly clearly annoyed I was calling._

_"Look, long story but I need help. Luciano finally got to (y/n) I think, and Allen looks like a fricken' whoopee cushion, just…help me out? This one time? I know it's not how it used to be, but just this one time. F-for (y/n), not because I'm worried about Allen he can suck it up and deal with it and n-not 'cause I want to see you or anything…just…hurry up" I was trying not to sound like a wuss, but It sounded a lot better when I said it in my head. I heard the front door slam and I knew Francois was on his way, so I just hung up and dropped Allen's phone in his hand._

_"Happy?" I asked him. He just looked at me like he wanted to punch me in the face and hug me at the same time. He slid his phone into his front pocket and just looked up at the sky, which was getting darker and darker by the second. I guess we'd been here a lot longer than we thought, and for the first time in years, Allen did something brotherly. He grabbed my hand and raised our hands to point at the sky, our bleeding scraped hands locked together. _

_"Look at that, She's looking down on us, the real her. Ya' know, not the faked out one, but our girl. I think she's okay." Allen said turning his head slightly to look at me. I looked up to see what he was making us point at, and saw a bright star, floating above us. As kids, we always found this star at night and said it was the spirit of our sick childhood friend, who was kind of another member of our family. Then, right on cue Francois came walking around the corner and stood above us, looking quite irritated._

_"Uh, hey." I said, Allen let go of my hand just as fast as I let go of his. "So um, how bad are we lookin' right now? Scale of 1-10?" I was trying to make casual talk and lead Francois away from the fact that I was holding Allen's hand and that we'd gotten ourselves beaten into the ground. Without saying a word, Francois threw his cigarette, and picked me and Allen up as if we weighed nothing more than two bags of beaten up marshmallows. He then carried us to his car and plopped us down inside driving off getting us home as soon as possible._

_"Uh hate to interrupt your solitude Francy Pants, but what about (y/n)? Are we just going to leave her where ever she is? And you know, not look for her?" Allen asked pointing out the window back from where we came. Francois gave him a dirty look in the rearview, giving Allen the idea to shut up. I guess we were leaving her, but we didn't really have a choice. She was gone._

_Chapter 9 all over again_

_~Reader's POV~_

_It was morning, and my eyes fluttered open to see a room that wasn't mine. It wasn't Allen's, Matt's, Oliver's, and of course not Francois'. I sat up only to lay back down because I had a pounding headache that felt like someone splitting my head with an axe. So I just looked around the room, trying not to hurt my head any more than it already was. Then I realized what was happening. I was lost, all over again. In a strange house, with strange people and a strange future ahead of me. Just the thought of going through all this again wanted to make me cry. So I curled up in the bed I woke in, tucked my head under the covers and started crying. Crying only made me feel worse, and it hurt my head so that lead to even more crying. It was like a chain of endless emotional and physical pain. I couldn't do this to myself, not again. So I got over the pain, and got out of bed. I felt dizzy and almost fell back over, but I had to find my way out of this. I steadied myself and began to walk towards the door, taking a good look around the room. Once I got to the door, I reached out to open it but instead it swung open and hit me in the face, sending me down on my butt. _

_"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! So sorry! You alright?" I looked up to see a blonde man kneeling down in front of me. "I thought you would still be sleeping considering how harsh my brother was with you. Oh by the way my name is Flavio, Luciano's older brother." Said the man, supposedly Flavio._

_All I could do was stare at him. I mean he was, blonde, tall, and tan. I mean hey, he was a very pretty man. Flavio held out his hand to help me up, and I willingly took his hand. I almost fell back over but he caught me and stood me back up. I got back into bed, and Flavio brought in some breakfast I guess. I looked at it hesitantly, and gave the man a sceptic look. _

_"What? Oh, I think I know. It's hard for you to trust what people offer you because of that other horrible family you were staying with." Flavio said giving me a smile and nudging my shoulder a bit. What he said was way over the line. Sure maybe Allen's family was a little messed up but I still trusted them and liked them, even though I hadn't spent but 3 or 4 days with them. I looked away angrily, refusing to look at the blonde man at my side._

_"Oh, so you actually liked them? Wow you must've gotten some serious brain damage, bella." Flavio, who I'm guessing is Italian from the way he speaks and his accent, kept snickering at his little joke about MY friends. That was enough, I turned to face his and slapped him across the face. Opened handed, and I felt bad… because it wasn't as hard as I could've. He looked at me, dead in the eyes and stood up giving me a stomach churning glare._

_"You shouldn't be mean to people who love and care for you, bella. That was a bad idea." Flavio had this weird hair curl on the side of his head, the angrier he got, the more it stood out. He raised his hand and was about to hit me, when the bedroom door swung open and a knife zipped passed the back of his head, just barely being close enough to cut a single strand of his golden blonde hair right off._

_"You were saying you shouldn't be mean to people you cared about right? Why did you even think about hitting (y/n)?" said a voice I could've swore I heard before. The knife that was just thrown got stuck in the wall, not very well though because it dropped and hit Flavio in the foot. A look of fear grew into his eyes as he looked over to the doorway._

_"O-oh, Luciano so you're awake I see." Flavio said nervously and started his way out the door. "I'm going to go do something somewhere else now. Bye now!" then he walked out the door and disappeared into the hall. So it was Luciano who brought me here then, in that case, I should be terrified right now considering what kind of weapon he has on him. Probably another knife and I'd hate to have to make him use one on me. Luciano stepped into the room so I could see his full character. He had light red hair and scarlet eyes, pale skin, and was twirling a knife between his fingers._

_"Sorry about that idiota, he doesn't know how to properly treat a guest. As you figured, I'm Luciano." He said walking over to the bed and kneeling down next to me. "Sorry about before, knocking you out and all that fun stuff, I hope you're feeling better atleast a little." Luciano said sliding the extra knife into its sheath. "Why don't you meet the rest of the family?" with that, I was dragged out of bed and took Luciano's hand as he took me to meet the rest of this insane family. I looked somewhat presentable still being in my clothes from yesterday. Once things for sure, so far they didn't take care of me like Oliver did. Once we got to what I assume is the living room, I saw three other people waiting in there, assuming for us. Luciano sat me down on a couch, right next to one of the people I have yet to meet. I was sitting next to an albino, with silver like hair and bright red eyes that shined like rubies under a light. In front of him, was a bulky man with light blonde hair slicked back, and amethyst eyes, he had a scar under his right eye too. Then there was Flavio and Luciano, just giving awkward stares around the room not really saying anything. Luciano cleared his throat and started his little 'speech', "So! (y/n) this is the German brothers Lutz and Klaus, you've already met my brother, oh and we owe you an apology for putting you through so much trouble." He said giving everyone else deadly stares then smiling brightly at me. "Make yourself at home." Then Luciano left the room dragging his brother behind. The two Germans left, following right behind them, leaving me alone to my own devises in a house that was completely new to me. I checked to make sure I was completely alone before springing up from the couch and running, to what I guessed was either the front or back door of this place. I tried to open it but of course it was locked, just as I figured it would be. So I continued by rummaging through drawers and closets trying to find out some clue of where I was. I found perfect junk, a broken switch blade which I took, and more junk. Then there was this other door, almost hidden at the end of the hall coming from the living room. It wasn't locked so I walked in to find what I think was a study. I saw so many books and just one desk with a lamp on it sitting in the middle of it all. I walked over to it picking up a book that read "1800". The first page was written in cursive, pen, and it was smudged so I couldn't read it too well but I could see first few words, "For little _ that will always be love protected from _ for years to come. Completed by _, _, _ and ….." was all of it. When I turned the next page, some papers fell out and onto the ground. I picked them up from the ground and turned out they were court papers. It looked like two people fighting for custody over a kid or something. These papers where so old and crumpled, some of them had water damage from what looks like rain drops. Before I went on and continued my little information raid, I folded up the court papers, grabbed the book and headed to the door. Shutting the door quietly behind me, I made my way back to the room I woke up in. when I passed by a window, it was pitch black outside. I thought surely it was just my imagination, but when I looked out the window, a full moon a lot larger than usual was staring right back down at me. I was only in there maybe one or two hours at the most! So it can't be night already? Right?_

_Chapter 10 Not an item!_

_I had no knowledge whatsoever from the night before. I woke up in the new room, and really, I don't know how I can't sleep so well in some strangers' house. I don't know how I can even live with all this strange stuff going on! I looked around the room, sun beaming through the blinds, my things on the table next to me and someone sitting on the exterior part of the window. Wait. A person outside my window. A person! I stumbled out of bed and ran over to the window startling whoever was out there because the jump, or fell, to the ground and ran off. I didn't see their face because they were draped in a long black coat. Then there, sitting on the other side of the glass was a brightly coloured piece of paper, folded in half waiting for me. I slid up the window with a creak of the frame, and picked up the note taking one last look for the mysterious person. Nope, nothing. They had already vanished so I stuck my head back inside and closed the window. Sitting down on the bed, I unfolded the paper and read over things for sure it wasn't like the others. Sentimental, poetry, nothing like that. It was funny actually. It said, "Last night I matched all the stars in the sky to the reasons I loved you. I was doing fine… until I ran out of stars. I can always assign two reasons to a star. So this morning, I played with a piece of paper. Then I wrote my wish on it, and made it a plane so I could fly it in the sky and hopefully it'll come true." It had a picture of a poorly drawn paper plane and stars surrounding it. I tried to stifle my laugh, just because it was so darn cute! Sure a third grader could've drawn better, but I liked it._

_ I set the note down on the table next to the bed, and headed for the door. I wanted to see who else was up and awake, plus I was pretty hungry. So I crept down the hall checking if any door were open, none of them were so I continued down the stairs into the kitchen. Then I realized there was a breeze in the room. A cold whiff of air blew into the room hitting me like and icicle crashing into a million pieces. I turned around to see the front door was wide open. It was late winter still, and spring was coming up, so a mix of bright sunlight on a glint of pure white snow filled my vision. This was one chance to step out and see my surroundings. I ran to the door, looking around making sure no one would see me, and stepped out into the cold morning air. When I looked around, things deemed familiar. Way too familiar. It was like a copy of a copy. I walked out further to see the full extent of the exterior of the house. I was right too, a copy of a copy. The house looked just like the one Allen and Matt took me, and where I started to believe home was. An exact copy, the only thing is, the interior was all switched around. While at Allen's house, for example, the kitchen was on the west end, and here it was on the east. My room was down the hall and to the left, here, it was down the hall and to the right. Well, I have to admit they did a good job copying each other. I was about to head back inside when I heard a vehicle roll up behind me. The car came to a stop a few feet in front of me and out climbed an agitated German._

_"What are you doing outside?" said the German who I think I remember his name being Lutz._

_"I-I was just looking around outside. The front door was left open so I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea, just to look around a little." I was twiddling my thumbs trying to make up an excuse that sounded believable other than "I wanted to escape". Lutz stepped fully out of the glaring at me, and picked something up out of the backseat. He walked over and threw a jacket over my shoulder, and patting me on the head._

_"Don't get sick. Be back by breakfast at 11:00. Got it? Don't want Luciano waking up to see his little sister missing." He said walking off. Little sister? I'm not his sister last time I checked. I have no siblings, I'm an only child. Plus I don't even know where I am, so I don't think there is too high of a chance to run into any relatives here. Shaking the subject off my mind, I turned towards the road, which seemed to be only a dirt road going down a long stretch of trees and woods and started walking. I calculated the time in my head so I knew how long I could walk for and how long it would take me to get back. So if it were about 9:00 right now, I could walk a good distance and still get back in time._

_ What am I saying? I'm going back home to my kidnappers because they said so? And don't be late for breakfast? How can I trust strangers so easily, but I couldn't even look my old classmates in the eye. Also, why am I just walking around here, when I should be trying to find my way back to Allen and everyone else? Then I remembered, they were almost beat to death by the most recent kidnappers of mine. And that doesn't stand with me. I felt my face heat up with rage, and my fists clenching the sleeves of the jacket that Lutz but over me. I threw the jacket off my shoulders and ran back to the house stopping outside the front door. I was about to knock, but I decided to make them pay a little worse than me simply telling them off. I ran to the nearest tree and broke off the longest, sharpest branch I could find. I carried it over to the car and lifted it up on the shoulder, aiming it right over the front tire on the driver's side. I raised it up, and let it drop with a satisfying pop, and the tired burst. With a satisfying smirk on my face a picked up a few sharp rocks and carved something onto the trunk, "don't bother to come look for me." And I placed the rocks on the front step of the door, and sprinted off down the dirt road._

_*Luciano's POV*_

_I heard a loud noise coming from outside the house, making me jump out of bed and running to the window to investigate. Sure enough, (y/n) was behind it. She was always stubborn like that. From the looks of it, she totaled Lutz's car. I could hear my brother and Klaus stirring in their rooms across the hall. I dressed myself and went outside to investigate. Once I got out there, I saw Lutz practically crying at the sight of his car, Klaus laughing so hard that he might just pass out, and my idiot brother pacing around in circles complaining about being out in the cold this early in the morning. There was no sight of (y/n) being around, so I called everyone back inside to eat breakfast and plan on how we will get her back. Klaus stayed behind and said he was going into town for something. He wouldn't tell us anything more. And that's fine with me, he isn't much help anyways. _

_*reader's POV*_

_I ran about a mile and a half before giving up and walking into the woods to take rest against a tree. Yes, in the woods so that if they came looking they wouldn't find me as easily. Before I knew it, I was collapsed against a tree seeing black dots clouding my vision. I guess I pushed myself a little too hard a little too early in the morning. I was far away enough to where I could take a rest without them catching up I think. So I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber letting my mind rest for a bit in the sweet serenity of my own company. Too bad I left my Mp3 playing back in 'my world'. It seems like home is so far away, that it simply doesn't exist anymore. I don't know where to call home, who I can trust, who else I will meet, and will I make it home safely. All these things buzzing around in my head caused me to fall asleep in seconds from exhaustion. Sure maybe I just woke up about an hour ago, but I also ran more than a mile on an empty stomach. So into the dreams and sweet sleep I went, curled up against a tree._


End file.
